The present invention relates to cook ware, in particular to a pot with improved configuration enabling the lid to be secured with any condensate dripping back into the pot.
Generally, a conventional pot consists of a pot body and a pot lid to cover the pot body, a handle or two symmetrical handles provided on the outer wall of the pot body so as to allow the pot body to be carried conveniently, and similarly a cone-shaped lifting handle at the center of the outer surface of the pot lid. The configuration described above has two following defects: firstly, it is uncomfortable for the user to carry the pot lid by his fingers only, rather than the whole hand of the user; secondly, when the food in the pot has been boiled and the pot lid is removed, the pot lid often needs to be placed on a cabinet surface, which not only takes up room, but also incurs the problem of uncleanness due to the condensate on the pot lid dripping onto the table.